deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cervantes de Leon
Cervantes' father, Philip de Leon, was a privateer sent on a special mission from the Spanish king to loot in the name of Spain. One day, he sailed closely to an English ship with intent to loot it, only to find out too late that it was a warship. He was taken by surprise, his ship was destroyed, and he died along with it. Cervantes was devastated. Cervantes grew up full of pride over his father who was a great sailor, but became a notorious pirate because of his father's death. Battle vs. Dante Alighieri (by Leolab) Dante is sailing back to Florence after escaping from Hell. While sailing off of the coast of Spain, he notices a dramatic and sudden weather change: where it was once sunny and cheerful, it is now cold and rainy. Worried, he straps his cross to his belt. He sees a ship approaching and realizes that, despite the heavy winds and rolling seas, his boat has not moved. Thinking something has gone awry, he walks out onto the deck of his ship, scythe in hand, to the sight of the Dread Pirate, Cervantes, walking onto his ship, dual swords in hand. Dante readies his scythe and calls out a challenge to Cervantes, who enters a combat stance in response. Cervantes moves first, lunging with Acheron, his longsword. Dante nimbly parries with his scythe, striking back. His blow is turned aside by Nirvana, Cervantes’ dagger. The two combatants trade strikes, neither getting in a hit. Suddenly, Cervantes ducks under Dante’s scythe and unleashes a flurry of quick stabs, two of which strike Dante in both shins. Wounded, Dante enters Redemption mode, and starts pushing Cervantes back. Dante then strikes with a projectile from his Cross, and the holy energies injure Cervantes and stuns him. As Redemption mode ends, Dante uses his “Suicide Fruit” magic, the blast knocking Cervantes on his back. As Dante moves in for the kill, Cervantes struggles up and pulls off a shot with the pistol hidden in Nirvana, striking Dante in the hand Dante drops his scythe in pain, and Cervantes launches into his Critical Finish: he punches Dante into the ground, stabs him in the chest with both swords and throws him upwards. He then jumps above Dante, firing a charged bullet into his body. Dante hits the deck with a loud crack. Cervantes walks up to his limp form and feasts on his soul. Stated and fully healed, he commands his crew to continue with the raid and walks calmly back onto his ship. Expert's Opinion Cervantes has a gunpowder advantage over Dante, giving him the edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Link (Ocarina of Time) (by Leolab) Cervantes, ship full of plunder from the ship of the slain crusader, finds himself on a lake of an unknown land. He disembarks his ship and enters a hut. A man with a hat tries to sell him a fishing rod for use in his pond, but Cervantes eats his soul. He is then blinded by a flash of green light; Link appears on the other side of the pond, fresh from his battle with a powerful Mistborn and picks up the arrows he stashed there. He then spots Cervantes and his kill. Enraged, Link notches an arrow and fires at Cervantes. It misses Cervantes, but Link is already rushing forward, Master Sword and Hylian Shield in hand. Cervantes laughs, and fires his pistol, which goes through Link’s shield and hits him on the leg. Wounded, Link starts dueling Cervantes, who eventually get in a hit in with Nirvana. Bleeding profusely, Link weakly attempts to bash Cervantes in with the Hylian Shield. Cervantes shrugs off the blow, but it serves its purpose: Link, having charged a red orb of light, thrusts it into the ground, unleashing Din’s Fire. His wounds cauterized from the extreme heat, Link walks over to where Cervantes lies. Cervantes gets up and attacks Link. Severely weakened, he is in no state to resist when the Master Sword is knocked out of his hands by Acheron, Cervantes’s longsword. Cervantes then impales the helpless hero, throwing him up in the air, and then shooting him back to earth, completing his Critical Finish. He then eats Link’s soul and, fully healed, returns to his ship to try and find a way home. Expert's Opinion Cervantes won for the same reason he beat Dante: he has a gunpowder advantage, though it was minimized by Link’s magic. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Siegfried Schtauffen (by Leolab) Siegfried finds himself in the city of Luthadel at night, surrounded by mists and carrying Faust and Requiem. He realizes the ease of moving on the rooftops and does so, noticing the charred corpse of a Mistborn on one of the roofs. Dwelling on his most recent kill, he heads to the docks, hoping to find passage home. Meanwhile, Cervantes, still lost, sails his ship up the River Channerel, still as confused as to his location as he was when he fought the weird kid in a green tunic. He docks and disembarks, preparing to find souls on which to feed. There he spots Siegfried, his old nemesis. They square off in the mists, preparing to fight. Cervantes fires at Siegfried’s head, but Siegfried has fought Cervantes for long enough to be able to read his moves. He crouches under the shot as it slams into a house, dropping Requiem. He draws Faust and stabs it forward in one swift motion, but Cervantes has the same advantage Siegfried has, and doges the blow. Siegfried drops into a roll, and then tries to stab Cervantes again. He gashes the undead pirate in the leg, but gets Faust stuck in the timbers of Cervantes’ ship. He looks around, and realizes that he can’t see where he dropped Requiem. He backs up frantically, dodging Cervantes’ second shot and blocking blows from Acheron and Nirvana with one armored gauntlet. He steps on Requiem, and picks it up. The two combatants start dueling, both amazed that the racket hasn’t brought outside interference. Cervantes eventually gets a well-placed pistol shot on Siegfried’s armor, knocking him down. Siegfried’s armor starts glowing. Realizing what this means, Cervantes rushes forward to finish off his opponent, only to be driven back by a powerful flurry from Siegfried’s weapon, Soul Calibur. He eventually slashes Cervantes across the chest, and raises his sword, bringing it down on the pirate and ending his Critical Finish. Siegfried turns and walks off, not seeing the dead Mistborn’s protégé following him. She Pushes a coin into his head, assassinating this tournament’s Deadliest Warrior. Expert's Opinion Cervantes’ gunpowder advantage is negated by the fact that a) Siegfried has fought him before and can expect it, and b) the pistol is slow. Siegfried has the more devastating weapons, and so wins. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shang Tsung (by Samurai234) In an large forest area, Cervantes de Leon has stolen a treasure chest from a temple. However, while he is counting the money, Shang Tsung approaches him. "You! what do you think your doing with the Emperor's treasure?", Shang Tsung asked. "What Emperor?" asked Cervantes. There was no Emperor when I raided this temple." "That chest is the treasure of the emperor Shao Kahn," Please return it, or you shall die." Shang Tsung replied. Cervantes only laughs, though, and says "If this is your so called Shao Kahn's treasure, why was he not here? You probably only said that so that way you can have this treasure for yourself. Now... he he. Your soul will be mine!" Cervantes pulls out his gun-sword, Nirvana, and fires a shot from the gun. The bullet grazes Shang Tsung, who grasps his arm in pain. Cervantes laughs to himself and prepares to fire another shot from the pistol, but Shang Tsung quickly uses his dark magic and transforms into Reptile. Cervantes looks at him confused, before Shang Tsung (as Reptile) spits out a mouthful of acid. Cervantes rolls out of the way to avoid it, but a small part of the acid ends up on him. Cervantes groans as the acid burns, while Shang Tsung reverts back to his normal form. Cervantes gets up from the ground, but Shang Tsung quickly launches a fireball and throws the pirate to the ground. Shang Tsung runs in to finish him off, but Cervantes quickly pulls out Nirvana again, and fires another shot. It manages to hit Shang Tsung, but it's not a lethal blow. Cervantes picks up the treasure and tries to run off, but suddenly gets lost. While he looks for where to go, Shang Tsung reappears behind him. Cervantes sighs and says "How many times do I have to kill you?!" Cervantes pulls out Nirvana and Acheron, while Shang Tsung pulls out his Jian. Cervantes swings wildly, but Shang is quick enough block his strikes. Eventually, the two lock sword and struggle. Cervantes breaks the lock, and fires Nirvana again, but misses. Shang Tsung kicks him in the hand holding Nirvana, causing him to drop the sword. Shang Tsung again uses his magic and transforms into Kano. He fires Kano's eye laser at him, but Cervantes avoids it, and goes to retrieve Nirvana. Both warriors charge at each other, but Cervantes punches Shang Tsung in the stomach and prepares to unleash his critical finish. However, Shang Tsung turns in Raiden and unleashes a burst of electricity at him. Shang Tsung walks up to him and grabs him, steal his soul. "No!" yelled Cervantes. "This can't be! How is it that I am having my soul stolen?! No....!" Shang Tsung then drops the pirate's lifeless body on the ground before snapping his spine by stepping on him. Shang Tsung grabs the treasure and says, "This is what happens when you steal the Emperor's treasure. Expert's Opinion While both warriors were very formidable opponents, Shang Tsung's magic abilities was the decisive factory of the fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Soul Calibur Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites